Romy Seawood
The Seawood Sisters In the beginning... Romy Saorise Seawood is a Metamorphagus and a Dark Witch. Romy and her sisters Nyxie, and Teal are triplets. The girls were born on the shore of an inhabited island in Loch Broom to Murdoch Taggart, and Alice Rebecca Willoghby, a couple of teenagers from Ullapool. As infants the sisters were left with, a better word being found by a woman from a local care home. They were drifting along the Inner Hebrides of Scotland, floating on sea wood along the Summer Isles. They were spotted, and subsequently named Romy, Nyxie, and Teal by the women of the Muggle Care Home near where they had been found. They are the Seawood sisters. The girls precise date of birth, and blood status remains unknown. Being triplets the girls all share similar features. Romy and, Nyxie are the mirror image of one another. Matching green eyes, and at one time the same long, dark brown hair. Teal however was born with deep red hair, and much more stunning green eyes. As a set of three one of the sisters was always left out, seeing that Romy, and Nyxie were the most alike Teal settled on being the odd one out, and she took on the role as eldest sister. The girls lived on a small island called Tanera Mòr for seven years. Teal, and Nyxie secretly spoke of what adoption would be like, Romy was always happiest with idea of "aging out", and living on their own. Sometime before their eighth year as orphans a couple by the name of Rose Evergreen, and Hayden Werner adopted them. As a family they had been living happily in Canada for about three years when the girls began to display their natural magical abilities. Hayden, and Rose were quite oblivious at first, the girls were using very little magic, and would only ever use it in front of one another. Hayden, and Rose would not have been bothered at all if the girls had magic or not. Rose and Hayden were also born magical children but they did not display the fact for out of pure choice, seeing it a cutting corners or "lazy". The family returned from the island of Newfoundland to an area much closer to the girls original home nearer to Tanera Mòr, moving to Portree before they were 10. Rose needed to be near her mother Constance, after the death of her father Eluf. Hayden entertained ideas of Salem, and Hogwarts as it was near time for the girls to begin their schooling. After so many years together, the girls Metamorph abilities were confirmation they were witches, and they encouraged Hayden's ideas with endless questions. During the celebration of what the family deemed the girls 11th birthday, a Hogwarts staff member arrived, he explained that the girls were magical children, and eligible to attend Hogwarts. They had been experimenting with magic for the last four years or so, the girls each took a liking to Potions very early on. Romy, and Teal were over joyed with this news of Hogwarts, while Nyxie's brand of enthusiasm was well below expectations. Upon arrival, all three sisters were sorted into Hufflepuff. They have personalities that differ in very, very distinct ways, and they may have been better suited in other houses, but the desire to be close landed them together. Their first year was not memorable. Romy, and Teal ended up finding a deeper love of Potions where Nyxie thrived in Herbology. In their third year while taking Divination Romy found she may have some skill as a Crystal-gazer. The following year Nyxie, and Teal took Care of Magical Creatures, animals have always been Nyxie's passion. She refers to herself as a creature of habit being the type to retreat to nature in times of crisis. In their Fifth year, Teal waited to see where she would shine most. Romy thought it will be Ancient Runes, Nyxie was fairly certain it would be Healing. They all worried that Teal would suffer a nervous breakdown if she didn't figure it out. Graduates of Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Alumnae to be exact. The girls have each taken their own path in life. Romy, unbeknownst to her sisters has been highly influenced by, and greatly admires what she knows of both the untouchable Rebekka Kaiser, and the ever mysterious Shadow. Nyxie, as predictable as ever, is making her place in her beloved world of creatures. Teal, following her idols Genevieve Bellefleur and Estella Tyrrell has offered her skills to the Ministry. Teal was successful in her endeavor, and was employed by Minister Tyrrell. She was placed in the Department of Magical Transportation as the Head of the Floo Network Authority. She had taken the job with ulterior motives, despite that she still takes pride in the opportunity. Nyxie was successful as well and worked as an Animal Health Advisor. Romy, as desired, had kept her whereabouts mostly unknown, refusing to keep in contact with her sisters who rarely saw or spoke to her in-person since graduation. She never liked routine, and she never liked being told what to do. Teal embarrassed Romy in front of strangers time and time again. Nyxie was on her way to being just like her. It was only a matter of time before her sisters realized how alike they truly were, and she was not about to wait around for it to happen. Romy went back to London, back to Teal one last time. To steal the work she had been doing for the Transportation department. Teal found and out and gave chase, Romy left a few clues on purpose, and a times she was surprised to find Teal was hot on her heels. Having gotten in good with a number of the new generation of Dutch mobsters, "Romy Seawood's body" was found on the side of an Amsterdam road in a shallow grave. Family RoseMarie (or Rose) and Hayden are the only mother and father the girls have ever had. The girls are fully aware that Rose and Hayden are not their biological parents, they spent seven years of their lives as orphans. Only Nyxie and Teal occasionally refer to Rose and Hayden as 'mum and dad' in conversation. RoseMarie Evergreen is a very tenacious and quite free spirited Muggle-born witch, she is very much like both Romy and Teal. Romy and Teal unknowingly took away from Rose the willingness to speak their minds and do as they want, when they want. As well as the stubborn determination that coincides with tenacious behaviour. Hayden Werner the loyal, and the very intellectual Muggle Professor and part-Veela Wizard, he is laid back and cautious. He is very much like both Nyxie and Teal, being on the more reserved side and a deep thinker. Nyxie was often at his side, along with Teal on the other falling asleep to his reading of sonnets or lectures. Nyxie and Teal are Romy's sisters, the girls are triplets who have a bad habit of impersonating one another, too perfectly. Romy is much closer to her sister Nyxie than she is to her sister Teal. Romy worries or nothing, her attitude causes tension between the sisters resulting in very, very bad fights. Nyxie Seawood is technically the eldest sister, before both Romy, and then Teal. Since the girls spent most of their youth in a Muggle Care Home they do not know this. Nyx' mellow stance comes from the fact that she doesn't like other people, she loves animals and her sisters, sometimes in that order. Nyxie is much closer to Teal than Romy is. Teal Seawood is technically the youngest sister, she was born after both Nyxie, and then Romy. Since the girls spent most of their youth in a Muggle Care Home they do not know this. Teal's strict no-nonsense demeanor comes from Professor Hayden Werner. She has always been enamored with the glamour of professionalism, and the respect it commands. She wanted to be a Professor like him until she learned about a female Minister for Magic. |} Background Personality Chronologically Romy is the middle of the Seawood triplets, being assigned the default role of baby sister she has become the most rebellious of the girls. On her best day the girl is a lunatic, as sad as it is to say she was born that way. Romy is very outspoken, she is also cordial but she can be very intense, if given the chance (Don't). She expected to be in Gryffindor and was very surprised to be placed in Hufflepuff. Her sense of loyalty is to herself, or possibly to havoc. She doesn't really care if she lives or dies, and cares a skosh less about her sisters. She is the type of person that people call quirky or even unorthodox. - Romy during a conversation with Nyxie and Teal about their uncommon surname. Appearance Possessions Cypress Wood Wand :Handcuff Bracelet Romy :Romy's Muggle clothing |} Abilities Charms/Potions/Divination - Romy is a Metamorphmagus, she can alter her appearance at will. She is more confident then either sister and believes she fares the best when left on her own. She is the most skilled at Divination, when the girls became Third years they each chose a class and Romy's choice was Divination, she surprised herself by taking such a liking to it. She is the best at Charm work, having a bit of a knack for it. Spell List Relationships Whereabouts :'Romy Seawood's body' was found on the side of an Amsterdam road in a shallow grave Category:Character